SasoDei
by pattinson.gomes
Summary: Perdoe-me. Esse meu papel de inocente orgulho é só para esconder o que eu realmente quero... E é isso.


* * *

Era mais uma manhã, porém chuvosa. Na organização Akatsuki, o silêncio reinava em _quase _todos os cômodos. Em _quase_ todos os cômodos, todos dormiam como pedra enrolados em suas cobertas de lã. Mas bem, esse "todos" não se encaixava Deidara.

- Bow, bow, bow, BOW!

Só isso se ouvia do lado de fora da base, mas infelizmente, dava-se para ouvir em todos os cômodos. Muitos não ligavam, outros faziam o possível para dormir novamente, mas Sasori era o único que não conseguia ao menos pregar os olhos. O aposento do ruivo era ao lado do jardim onde Deidara estava agora.  
Sasori enfiava sua cabeça nos travesseiros na inútil tentativa de dormir de novo, mas era impossível até certo ponto. Como sempre ele, com sua impaciência, levantou da cama e foi ao jardim com a intenção de "parar" com as explosões.

Chegando ao jardim, o loiro continuava com seus importunos gritos e em seguida uma explosão:

-KATSU!

Sasori achava patética a cena, mas não podia conter sua raiva e ódio que estava daquele loiro agora. Realmente não podia acreditar que acordara ás 5 da manhã por culpa de Deidara; treinando justamente em dia de chuva... _Justamente em dia de chuva._

- KA... –Fora interrompido por Sasori, o que o fez estremecer, pois não sentira a presença de ninguém, muito menos de Sasori com quem já estava acostumado.

-DEIDARA!

-Ah! Olá danna. Estou aqui treinando, e... Que cara é essa, un? KATSU! –Deidara continuou o ciclo de seu treinamento, fazendo assim Sasori avermelhar de raiva. Não se controlando, o ruivo pegara a bolsa de argila de Deidara e jogara absurdamente longe. Sasori chegou a dar uns pulos para trás por pretexto da força que fizera, deixando o outro completamente perplexo com a reação do ruivo.

-O-o que você fez, Sasori? – Olhava diretamente nos olhos de Sasori, e o ruivo fazia o mesmo nos de Deidara, arfando com a força que fizera. De ali em diante ele já estava acordado.

-O que eu fiz? O QUE EU FIZ? –Falava... Não, gritava. Não pôde conter sua raiva na frente do loiro, já que era por culpa do mesmo que estava assim. Ele não se conformara que em todo dia chuvoso Deidara treinava. Parecia que fazia de propósito. E isso fazia Sasori, que adorava dias 

de chuva, passar a _odiá-los. – _VOCÊ ME ACORDA AS CINCO DA MANHÃ EM UM DIA DE CHUVA COM SUAS EXPLOSÕES DE MERDA E AINDA ME PERGUNTA O QUE EU FIZ?

Deidara continuava perplexo ao ver o ódio a cada palavra que Sasori sibilava. Aquilo doía para o loiro. Ele sabia que Sasori era irritado e mal-humorado, mas nunca tinha visto Sasori daquele jeito... "Fora de controle. "  
Deidara então continuou a observar o ruivo, que agora se arrependera ao ver a cara triste do outro. O loiro fechara os olhos e virara sua cabeça para o lado, com tal desapontamento, em um alto e longo suspiro sussurrou quase inaudível para Sasori sem encará-lo:

-M-me desculpe danna... Eu juro a você que não irá se repetir. – Logo em seguida, Deidara havia sumido, deixando Sasori sozinho abaixo da chuva. Não percebera, mas ela havia aumentado.

**--x--**

Sasori, com a cabeça mais fria, subira as escadas onde dava os aposentos logo se adentrando ao seu que ficava no fim do corredor, para trocar sua roupa molhada pela chuva, e talvez até tomar um banho.  
Arrancara sua roupa e jogara em cima da cama acentuadamente desarrumada. Os dois travesseiros que Sasori dormia estavam no pé da cama, junto à colcha preta com nuvens vermelhas. As fronhas estavam exageradamente separadas de seus adjuntos e o lençol só Deus sabia onde estava. Isso fora o resto do quarto, que também estava uma sujeira. Sasori se sentia incomodado com a situação em que seu quarto se encontrava, mas não queria pensar no trabalho que daria arrumá-lo. Infelizmente tinha que pensar, então botou-se ao posto de arrumá-lo após seu banho.  
O ruivo, por incrível que pareça, demorara bastante. Não parou de pensar no jeito que tratara Deidara e como o loiro tinha se machucado com isso. Mas seu orgulho o consumia a cada queda pelo mesmo.  
"_Ah, Sasori. Pare de ser besta. A culpa é dele! Ninguém o mandou me acordar tão cedo, aposto que ainda tem muita gente dormindo. Merda, loiro estúpido!" - _Pensara Sasori._  
_Balançava a cabeça para esquecer-se de Deidara, mas era impossível. E ainda se perguntava por que era tão grosso, tão rude, tão severo com ele_. _Mas automaticamente respondia_: é ele. Sempre tão idiota, tão besta, tão irritante, tão... Lindo.  
_Sasori ria às vezes do que falava, mas se achava um tremendo idiota.  
Se secara e penteara os cabelos ruivos de um jeito sedutoramente elegante. Não que ele fizesse isso por querer chamar a atenção, mas seus cabelos eram macios o suficiente para isso. Botara uma blusa meia-manga preta bastante colada ao corpo, também com a ajuda da água do banho, pois como era uma mania masculina não se secar direito, ele também não se importava. Abotoava o cós da bermuda verde musgo que vestia, botando um cinto sem amarrá-lo adequadamente, para dar tipo um "charme pessoal." Envolvera a toalha entre o pescoço pois ia pendurá-la no varal que tinha no jardim traseiro. Sim, eles tinham um jardim a cada ângulo.  
Ao sair do banheiro, ficou bastante surpreso ao se deparar com Deidara, com uma calça jeans levemente rasgada, com seu peitoral – por sinal bem definido – nu, e com sua camisa presa como se fosse um pano qualquer em sua calça. Chovia mas não fazia frio, e o loiro estava às 

gotas no quarto de Sasori. Ele estava em sua cama afofando os seus travesseiros como _término_ de seus afazeres ali. Sim, Sasori estava muito surpreso. Afinal, o loiro havia arrumado seu quarto, estava impecável! Tendo que admitir que bem melhor do que quando o próprio dono costuma arrumar. Nem parecia o mesmo quarto, parecia até um novo. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção não foi o esforço de Deidara, sim seu abdômen. Nunca tinha visto Deidara sem camisa, e sem nenhuma dúvida ele era um Deus sem a própria. Ainda mais com aquele suor escorrendo por todo seu corpo... Bem, pelo menos até aonde Sasori podia ver.  
Sua grande franja loira estava atrás de sua orelha, com algumas mechas coladas no rosto. Seus olhos azul bebê pareciam ter clareado, o que o tornava mais atraente.  
Exatamente no momento em que Sasori passou pela porta do banheiro, Deidara passava a mão em seu peitoral e testa para enxugar o suor; lambera os lábios, pois estava seco por falta de água nesse pouco tempo em que arrumara o quarto - Não, pouco tempo não, mais ou menos 1 hora- ; logo passara a mão na tentativa de tirar a saliva de cima da boca.  
Sasori não pode deixar de ficar hesitado a tal visão que tivera, mas conseguiu esconder essa hesitação com sua perplexidade. Só pôde ficar parado observando tal coisa que o deixou delirando por um bom tempo. Mas tomou o iniciativo para não parecer um tremendo tolo na frente do companheiro.

-De-Deidara, o-o que está fazendo aqui? –Falava gaguejando; aquilo era perfeito demais para seus olhos.

-Ah, Danna! Perdão não ter-lhe avisado, mas é que queria compensar-lhe por fazer você acordar a essa hora; eu me senti mal por isso. Tinha ficado tão bravo... Eu entendo o que você fez com minha argila. Não tem problema, eu vou comprar uma nova. Aquelas já estavam um pouco ruins para fazer minha arte. Eu ia vim pedir-lhe desculpas, mas quando cheguei vi o estado de seu quarto e pude perceber que estava tomando banho, então me dei à liberdade de fazer isso por você. Tenho certeza de que faria quando terminasse o banho, estou certo? -Viu que o ruivo não olhava em seus olhos, mas sim em seu abdômen, o que o fez se ligar. – Ah! –Tirou a camisa presa na calça e logo a vestiu. Era preta, igualmente a de Sasori. – Desculpe. –Deu um de seus risos engraçados, aqueles no canto da boca. Mas era um sorriso diferente. Também por não mostrar os dentes – não que sejam feios, pelo contrário. Eram perfeitos. -, mas aquele sorriso fazia Sasori estremecer; e foi o que fez.

-Não! –Sasori suava na nuca e mãos, mas lamentara muito por Deidara ter recolocado a camisa. Mas por um lado foi bom, aquilo estava o matando, e também, libertando seus _desejos_.

-O que? –O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender o motivo de tal reação. Aproximava-se da poltrona que ficava do lado da porta do quarto de Sasori, para botar seus tênis. Eles estavam em frente da mesma.

-Ah! Nada. –Finalmente tinha saído de seu transe. Observava Deidara colocar os tênis, pelo visto ele já ia embora. Sasori se sentia meio atordoado ainda, por isso sentou na sua cama agora arrumada e quis não parecer ter se surpreendido com a dedicação e as palavras de Deidara, mas não podia. Dessa vez seu orgulho não pode tomar conta de si. Tinha amolecido a tal atitude do loiro. Era tão meigo. –Deidara... Nossa! Estou sem palavras. Me-me, me desculpe por te tratar daquela maneira, fui ridículo, foi horrível da minha parte. Eu vejo tudo o que você 

faz por mim e nunca agradeci por nada, e não é pouco. Eu faço questão de pagar sua argila, pois na verdade a culpa foi minha, disso tudo. Eu gosto quando você me acorda, mesmo que pareça que não. Eu sei que sou meio irritado, mas é meu jeito e...– Nisso, se levantou da cama e foi em direção a Deidara. O loiro prendera a respiração ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Sasori. Eram as mais sinceras que já ouvira. Nunca tinha visto esse Sasori, digamos que ele amava esse lado. Na verdade não só esse, ele amava aquele ruivo por completo. Sasori já estava na frente do loiro, envolveu seus braços na cintura do menor, deixando seus corpos e rostos colados um com o outro, ao ponto de sentirem os hálitos quentes em suas bochechas. O ruivo encostara sua testa na do loiro, o mirava nos olhos azuis, agora mais claro que da vez que o vira sem camisa, e continuou. – A verdade é que... Eu te amo! Eu te amo, Deidara. E se eu pudesse recompensar todo o mal que eu já o fiz...

Deidara sem pensar duas vezes selou seus lábios em um beijo cálido, amoroso e delicado. Deidara havia envolvido seus braços no pescoço de Sasori, ainda preso nos braços do mesmo. Brincavam com suas línguas de um jeito engraçado, o que os fazia rir no canto dos lábios. Aquilo era prazeroso para os dois. Deidara o amava, e nem foi necessário dizer, o ruivo já sabia. Pararam o beijo, pois Deidara queria aprovar sua idéia de recompensar. Aquele era o clima, e era o que tinha esperado por tanto tempo. – Você pode. –Encarou Sasori sedutoramente, tirando uma das mãos que estavam envolvidas em seu pescoço e a botando na chave da porta que estavam encostados, trancando-a sem tirar os olhos dos do ruivo. Estava esperando uma reação do ruivo, o que não demorou muito.

-Você tem certeza que quer isso? –O olhava sabendo a resposta. Naquele momento só pensava no loiro, mais ninguém e nada. Ele também tinha esperado por isso. Muito, na verdade. Continuava a olhar nos olhos azuis de Deidara ansioso pela resposta, para logo poder tomar aquele lábio de volta. Aquele lábio o pertencia.

-Sim. – Respondeu. Queria dar mais um pouco de tensão ao ruivo, mas não pode se reprimir á aquele olhar curioso e interessado. Sasori era lindo demais. – Eu tenho certeza. – Os dois se olharam por um tempo, admirando cada detalhe de suas faces, e logo riram. Não era um riso irônico nem um riso extravagante. Era _aquele _sorriso. O sorriso mais inocente e puro que os dois já viram. Aquilo era mágico. E automaticamente voltaram a se beijar.

**--x--**

_-Eu te amo, danna.  
-Eu também, iwa._

_**--x--** _

Logo depois... Só eles sabem._  
_Sasori desde então, passou a _amar dias de chuva._

* * *

-_Luh.-_


End file.
